Sk8er boi 2
by SakuandHinasisters4life
Summary: new name in process  The gang is back in another whirleind of emotions and love triangles. Can garra keep sakura with him or will he lose to sasuke. Will hinata fall for kiba? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Saku: Here it is :D Hope you like it I'm really trying here and I hope to be able to post up chapters quicker than before.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It was the start of the school year Sakura was walking with her lover Gaara she looked up at him. blood red hair softly blowing in the breeze as they walked around town her hand in his. Black rimmed dull sea green eyes were emotionless as they often were. She smiled and laid her head upon his arm in a soft caressing, caring nature. Her emerald orbs locked on his face in amazement his jaw line was bolder and less round like a child. His muscles in his abs and chest were toned from his extensive workouts.

He softly smiled at her and winked making her giggle, "So my cherry blossom, what did you want to do on the last day of summer and on into your senor year of high school?" he asked and she paused.

"Well, I wanted to spend a day with you Gaara, you know we wont have as much time as before with my studies and your job." a pout made its way onto her lips making him smile.

"No worries, theres the weekends and seven to nine on weekdays." he playfully ruffled her hair, her pout fading into a glare.

He chuckled and leaned down capturing her lips in a sensual kiss. She giggled and sighed.

"Fine, you win..." she mumbled in defeat, "This time." she smiled up at him making him smirk.

"Don't' I always?" he asked in a very teasing tone. Making her glare at him again. "Now, now my blossom don't get mad at me," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and sighed again, grabbing his hand and dragged him away from the crowded street corner. "oh I'm not mad at you Panda-Chan" she chirped.

Later that same day Sakura was walking home from a party at Ino's house, Garra had to leave before he could accompany her on the short walk having to attend work about an hour ago. Sakura smiled at the sky when there was a rustle in the bushes close to her, standing her ground she glared at the spot the noise came from. A small gray squirrel ran out of the brush and across the street.

Sakura sighed and continued on her way home when a hand clamped down on her shoulder making her shriek in fright, spinning around she came face to face with Karin.

"Hey, forehead." she said her red hair pulled up in a ponytail, and her brownish colored eyes smoldering. "What do you think your doing out this late, all by yourself too?"

Sakura pulled away from her and glared "Don't touch me and I happen to be going home, if you must know, Gaara is at work and I'm late." she growled and stalked off.

The next morning, Sakura was awoken by a light raping on her door. Sitting up she stretched and yawned "What?"

"Get up, sleepy head." a voice replied, "You and your neon pink hair are gonna make us late." The voice made Sakura blush as she got up and walked to the blue door swinging it open, leaning on the frame.

"Me, make us late." she purred sleepily, "I don't think so."

The red head before her chuckled and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips, "Go get ready, your dads not to pleased I'm here."

"Is he ever?" her eyes narrowed at the mention of Gaara and her dads relationship. Spinning around her boyfriend she waltzed into the bathroom for her four-Minuit Shower. After throwing on a decent outfit and drying her hair, Gaara led her to his new "baby" A black motorcycle. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at its sleekness.

"like it?" the red head asked running his hand down the side. "Took me a year to save up for her."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed,"Great, now I've been replaced by a bike."

Gaara looked at her and smirked, "Now,Now cherry blossom you know nothing can replace you." Sakuras face lit up in a blush and she giggled sheepishly, getting up on her toes to give him a kiss.

The red head smiled and hoisted his pink haired lover onto the back of the motorcycle, straddling it himself. "here, put this on." he instructed, handing her a helmet putting one on also.

Sakura put the helmet on and wound her arms around Gaara's waist making him shiver and smile, revving the bike once, twice then taking off to the school.

It was lunch by the time pair met up again, Sakura and Ino were sitting at a table, thanks to Naruto, that was empty and in a corner of the cafeteria when Gaara walked up and pulled up a chair between Naruto and his pink haired lady.

"Back off Uzumaki," he said teasingly, "This ones mine."

The blond just looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I already have one of my own, Gaara."

About half-way through lunch there was an unwelcome visitor to their, most likely stolen, lunch table. Karin. "Hey, forehead" she snorted throwing her hair over her shoulder and smirking, "This is my table, I suggest you baka's step off it."

Gaara sighed and glared at her, opening his mouth to speak when he was cut off by Naruto, "I don't see your name on it." Karins smirk faltered and she walked back to where-ever she came from leaving the friends in peace.

Or, so they thought...

Soon after a black haired male came strolling towards them, his eyes like onyx ice and his voice colder than the winters wind...

Saku: here u go. Sorry it took so long, School, Homework, Boys, Writers Block, you know the drill.

Anyway hope you like it. ^^ I'm gonna try super hard on this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Sooooo Sorry but UGH no time to think about these stories, So I got this up ASAP

3 Recap 3

Gaara sighed and glared at her, opening his mouth to speak when he was cut off by Naruto, "I don't see your name on it." Karins smirk faltered and she walked back to where-ever she came from leaving the friends in peace.

Or, so they thought...

Soon after a black haired male came strolling towards them, his eyes like onyx ice and his voice colder than the winters wind...

3 End recap 3

Gaara growled and stood blocking the Pinkett from the mans view, "What are you doing here Uchiha?" he snarled "I thought Sakura sent you off with your tail between your legs."

Sasuke looked at the red head and shrugged "I recover easily, and I don't want that pink haired dog your protecting, she's not worth my time or yours." he smirked and looked at the table "Pack up and get out of here, this is our table."

Sakura stood "So What are you Karin's bitch now?" she barked "I thought you had more dignity than that." Sasuke sent her a glare that any other woman would have broke eye contact to, but the Pinkett simply raised an eyebrow, "Well go on and tell your 'Mistress' that this is our table, go get her own."

Sasuke smirked widely "Yea, keep talking like that and you wont know what hit you, Think before you speak bitch and maybe I won't have to teach you a lesson." he said and turned to walk away.

Gaara grabbed the onyx eyed males shoulder spinning him around the red heads fist connecting with the males face knocking him backwards onto the ground. Gaara stood over him, fire in his usually emotionless eyes, "Threaten her again and I wont take it easy on you."

The Uchiha got up and dusted himself off "Back off freak." he sneered and turned "Don't be surprised if she up and walks away on you."

The red head watched Sasuke's every move as he walked away a growl erupting from his chest as he looked back at Sakura "What does he mean?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly and she tipped her head "Gaara, are you letting him get to you? You of all people should know I wouldn't leave your side. Not willingly anyway."

He looked at her his eyes colder than normal but the ice soon melted and he smiled pulling her into his arms "I know, but I cant stand the thought of losing you."

The rest of the day flew by in a blur, Class after class of boring lectures on rules and class conduct. . . no one really cared so why did they tell us the same information every year? Its pointless, were here to learn and get it over with if we were here to listen to rules we would talk to our parents. I moved the stand of pink hair from my eyes and caught sight of Naruto with. . . is that Hinata? How sweet.

It was the last period of the day and she was psyched to get out of this place. . . she needed to get out, go home grab her bored and hit the park, its been a few weeks since her and her wheels hit the pavement. . . maybe get Gaara to come with her. . . who knew.

The bell rang and everyone ran to the doors, well not me but still I had a red head to wait for, where was he anyway. . . I started to wonder when arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up, I giggled and looked over my shoulder about to kiss him when I noticed this wasn't the red head I wanted. . . who was this guy?

AN: Yes i know its not very long I'm sorry i need some help ~rubbs head~ writers block and some major issues in life i dont want to get into. But if you have ideas for what should happen Send them to me I'll be happy to try to work them in.


	3. Chapter 3

Hina: I know I should be Saku but things change. I am Finally updating.

Naru: FINALLY. Disclaimer: Hina doesn't own Anything Naruto.

– - – - – - - – - - - – - – - - - - - - - – - - – - - – - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - – -

Recap:

The bell rang and everyone ran to the doors, well not me but still I had a red head to wait for, where was he anyway. . . I started to wonder when arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up, I giggled and looked over my shoulder about to kiss him when I noticed this wasn't the red head I wanted. . . who was this guy?

End recap.

She scrunched her nose and looked down to notice the arms around her waist weren't human arms, rather those of a puppet. Slightly confused she opened her mouth to ask what was going on when something pulled her from the puppets embrace holding her against its self with a possessive growl. Looking up to see her lover she smiled. "There you are. I was wondering when you'd show up."

He looked down into her eyes and kissed her roughly shooting a glare at the unknown red head who dare to touch _his _Sakura. The other red head lifted an eyebrow and pulled his puppet towards him to strap it on his back once more crossing his arms and waiting for the couple to stop sucking face to do his job. Sakura pulled back panting and looked at the puppet master and up at Gaara who was growling at the other male.

"Sasori," He said somewhat introducing himself with a smile, "I was sent to give the lovely lady a message from a few friends of mine, She is to be very careful there's a few people here who might be working for the Uchiha who want to see her gone." He said before turning and walking away from the pair and out the double doors to the school yard.

Gaara growled and scoffed looking down at Sakuras frightened form, his gaze softened as he held her his touch soothing and gentle as if she were a doll that might break if he held her any tighter. Her eyes were wide with fright and rimmed with tears. He leaned down and nuzzled her forehead with his nose before placing a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"I wont let him hurt you, cherry blossom, he will have to go through me first." He said fiercely, looking down into her doe like eyes, "He wont be able to touch the thing most precious to me."

~ ~ ~

The moon was bright that night as Sakura leaned against her window with a sigh. Her eyes scanned her yard quickly making sure no shadows moved in the dark. Sasoris threat stayed with her making her fear for her life at every turn. She had no doubts that Gaara would keep his promise to her but there was so much he could do. She sighed and stepped away from her window closing the curtains as she went to get ready for bed.

~ ~ ~

The next day whispers surrounded the pinkette, word of Sasoris warning spread like wildfire across campus. She felt their stares bore into the back of her head as she walked through the halls and their voices were like a fog, surrounding her, making it hard for her to function correctly without checking her surroundings every few moments.

Gaara stayed as close to her as physically possible, his hand holding hers and their fingers intertwined, as he tried to comfort her with his words. His free hand stroked her cheek as he looked down into her deep emerald eyes, his jade ones filled with love and a fire she knew all to well. Gaara would keep her safe, she had no doubts, even if his life was on the line she would always come first to him.

Sasori made another visit to Sakura after school, his normal smirk lifted up into a flirtatious half smile as his eyes gave her a once over before finally landing on her own. "Haruno," he said his voice slipping into a husky tone as her family name fell from his devilish mouth, "I came to warn you that you are not as safe as you think, even your friends are your enemies and you can trust few and rely on even fewer." His words faded as he walked away, a maniacal laughter filled the air around her.

Hina: Tada :D Sorry its short but I didnt want it to drag on and Sakura was dying for another chapter to be posted (If I didn't get it up I'm afraid she might have died or I would have) So here it is, Hope you love love love it :3 R&R Thanks.


End file.
